Talk:Nightwave/@comment-116.102.2.24-20190302200110
DE’s big scam: New Alert – Nightwave! Hey you guys, recently, I have thought a lot about New Alert System – Nightwave. Now I recognized that NIGHTWAVE IS A BIG SCAM OF DE (more terrible then Baro’s scam). Allow me analyze to you, I’m going to talk about only one important-quite easy taken before-resource: Nitain Extract. Previously, Nitain is a rare resource and have 3 ways to get: Way 1: opening 3 caches with the very low dropping rate. Way 2: farming at Event Ghoul in Cetus with low dropping rate and low chance of appearing event. Way 3: finding in old alert system with the rate from 3 to 6 Nitains each day. 95% of you-tenno will choose the third way to get Nitain. Now this method is no longer available. Looking at the present “The Wolf of Saturn Six”, if u want to get 5 Nitain, you have to purchase it in “Cred Offering” and let me remind you that, U CANNOT FARM WOLF CRED! U want Wolf cred ? farm standing to “level up” and get cred, and several levels will give you 50 cred. Let’s analyse: First, in this Episode 1 of the Wolf of Saturn Six, there is only 6 points u can get 50 cred (6 times x 50 cred = 300 cred) This 300 cred is all u can get from LV 1 to LV 30. Second, in the whole Cred Offering board (you must love gold-blue potato), think about it again: a whole board now has 35 items (not refresh at the moment), and I only count the cred cost averagely for each item, around: 35cred/item. So, 35 cred (average) x 35 items = 1.225 wolf cred (this is just an average number, the real number of wolf cred which u have to spend must be surely higher than this). And each time before “new offerings”, we all want: gold potato, blue potato, ect. Not even mention TO NEWBIE WHO NEED EVERYTHING (HELMET, WP SKINS, POTATOES, A LOT OF NITAINS) in this board before refreshing. HOW CAN U FIND OVER 1.225 WOLF CRED WHEN U CANNOT FARM IT? I am not even mentioning that to get wolf cred, you need to farm standing and the fcking standing dropping in randomly enemies (3 of them), who still fcking randomly show up at the map and each of them only dropping from 50 to 100 standing. How can u have to find nearly 300.000 standing? (10.000 for each lv X 100 standing for each enemy) . This is the very filthy gimmick from DE to suck player’s time or player’s platinum. Let me analyze deeper: To oldbie, who have collected almost everything, they might have 100 spare Nitain in their Inventory now, but in the future events (DE can freely release any events which require a lot of Nitain to craft items and quickly sucking out all Nitain in your hands). So, sooner or later, oldbie will run out of Nitain, not even talk about newbies who still have lot of things to craft, to farm. To newbie, lacking a lot of things, and DE strike down directly to newbie’s thinking: first: newbie only has 2 options: farm for the rest of their life or use platinum for quicker way (use Plat is an indirectly way to pay real money to buy because newbie cant find a lot of pla). At the moment of this post (March-2019), Nitain can’t be bought by Plat (unlike Forma or Pototoes), but if after this Nightwave and DE release any “filthy fix” to allow purchasing Nitain, then it is only approve my hyppothesis: DE tries to get our money more smartly then ever! The players at the first time get attract by Forma Umbra, Forma Bundle, purchased Potatoes but they forget that they have to farm a lot of standing to get very small creds and they even cost 75 cred to 1 blue potato. In my wildest hyppothesis, in the future, Invasion MIGHT NOT SHOW UP Forma, Gold – Blue Potatoes and even Exilus Adapter. It might be “reworked” to something harder, more complicated, like Nightwave now. If this theory show up, then it will more prove that: DE try to push player to the way of paying Pla to buy Blue Potato, which happened to Riven Mods Slot (you have to pay 60 pla to buy 3 slots at the same time) It’s not over yet, the player cannot be hard to do “Daily/Weekly Act” to increase standing faster, because the Act board now refresh after 4 days, and everyday only add 1 daily act, it means that even u want to be hard and farm more, u dont have more to farm, no way to u to rush. Even when DE ignore the complaining of players, increase received standing or increase the number of received wolf cred, it cannot be deniable a real that: farming resources in this game more difficult and wasting time than before, and it is definitely more difficult than the old alert system. About the opinion, does this Nightwave more attractive or more boring than the Old Aler System? I’ll let you think after some several of next episodes. No wonder why there is an event: Boycott Nightwave recently in Reddit and internet. With this situation, noone knows the next mode: Rail Jack or Melee 3.0, what is the next DE’s gimmick to push player to the way of buying platinum. I used to put real money to buy platinum (as a way to support the developer – DE) but I officially stop paying anymore for this game, I have spent too much. The more this game release new things, the smarter this game suck your money (pla), your effort, your time. If EA uses their unconcealed fcking lootbox to suck player’s money, then DE chooses the sophisticated way to force player choose: put money to make their life easier or put all their time to play “Warfarm”. I must reconsider twice if a game cost me a lot of time to FARM, there is one of 3 posibilities: 1) losing more time to farm each of nitain, potatoes. 2) losing money instead of farming. 3) Quit game! Perhaps I will play this game less or just login to get daily reward (dont fool me with 3 or 6 hours booster) or I’m going to choose the third way: Drop game because there are a lot of games to play in this age! P.S: The one who created this Nightwave system deserves a place in hell!